koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gyoukou no Hikari
Gyoukou no Hikari (暁更之光) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Hi Shouka Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title can be translated as "Light of Dawn". It's a solo song performed by Hikaru Midorikawa who voices Mitsuhide Akechi in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Chorus, other musical performances: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :仄暗き闇果てに :光の見ゆる今 :共に朝（あした）求む友垣 :主君（あるじ）さえもここには亡く :この身が寄り添うものは :己の影ひとつ :消せはせぬ永代の罪 :その影とただ歩く :志よ今　暁となりて :この国すみずみ照らしたもう　どうか :留まることなど許されぬのなら :また進みゆく　孤独を道連れにして :偉大なるあの綺羅星 :地平の彼方より :赦されぬ我を見守る :其は我の幻か :志は今　久方の光 :時代のうねりを包みたもう　永久に :戦なき天下　それのみを願い :嗚呼　太平が続くよう見つめて往かん :目を閉じるなら　今なお　そう友の笑顔浮かぶ :いつの日か　彼岸にて　また逢える日まで :志よ今　暁となりて :この国すみずみ照らしたもう　どうか :留まることなど許されぬのなら :また進みゆく　孤独を携え :志は今　久方の光 :時代のうねりを包みたもう　永久に :戦なき天下　それのみを願い :嗚呼　太平が　続くよう祈りて往かん |-|Romaji= :honoguraki yami no hate ni :hikari no miyuru ima :tomo ni ashita motomu tomogaki :arujisaemo koko ni wa naku :kono mi ga yorisou mono wa :onore no kage hitotsu :kese wa semu eitai no tsumi :sono kage to tada aruku :kokorozashi yo ima akatsuki to narite :kono kuni sumizumi terashitamou douka :todomarukotonado yurusarenu no nara :mada susumi yuku kodoku wo michi tsurenishite :idainaru ano kiraboushi :jihei no kanata yori :yusarenu ware wo mimamoru :so wa ware no maboroshi ka :kokorozashi wa ima hisakata no hikari :jidai no uneri wo tsutsumitamou towa ni :ikusanaki tenka sorenomi wo negai :aa taihei ga tsuzukuyou mitsumete yukan :me wo tojirunara ima nao sou tomo no egao ukabu :itsu no hi ka higan nite mada aeru hi made :kokorozashi yo ima akatsuki to narite :kono kuni sumizumi terashitamou douka :todomarukotonado yurusarenu no nara :mada susumi yuku kodoku wo tazusae :kokorozashi wa ima hisakata no hikari :jidai no uneri wo tsutsumitamou towa ni :ikusanaki tenka sorenomi wo negai :aa taihei ga tsuzukuyou inorite yukan |-|English Translation= :I can now see light brimming :at the end of this pitch darkness :Yet the friend who longed for this dawn :and my master are no longer here :The people who were close to me :are now one with my shadow :I walk alone with it and :my eternal, permanent sin :My only wish now is to become one with this dawn :to shine on every corner of this land; please, :if it can be permitted, don't let it ever end :I travel still with loneliness my only companion :That great, radiant star :from beyond the horizon :if it were possible, gently watches over me :Or is it my imagination? :My desire now is for heaven's light :to forever wrap itself around this swollen age :A land without war is my only wish :Ah, I go to watch over this lasting prosperity :If I were to close my eyes now, I can envision my friend's smile :Until we meet again, someday, at the other side :My only wish now is to become one with this dawn :to shine on every corner of this land; please, :if it can be allowed, don't let it ever end :I must go as well, hand in hand with loneliness :My desire is for heaven's light :to forever bind itself around this swollen age :A land without war is my only wish :Ah, I depart now, praying that this age of peace continues External Links *Official YouTube promotional video for CD Category: Songs